


Lukinky

by Sleepy_prince48



Category: Devil Detective
Genre: Anal Sex, Devil Detective is my own thing, Drug Abuse, Femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_prince48/pseuds/Sleepy_prince48
Summary: blame her





	Lukinky

Cautiously, Lisirim pressed his ear against the door. Was that moaning? Lucifer would never. But that sickly sweet giggle explained it.

Charlotte.

Lisirm, as fast as he could, slammed open the door in a fit of rage. The door cracking against the bedside table. Alchohol bottles littered the floor, the same floor his beloved was on, stark naked and flushed.

And Charlotte. She was sat on his bed, hat off and dress pulled up, explaining why Luci's head rested between her thighs. Carefully, she pulled her fingers out of his hair and directed a smile to Lisirim.

"Lisirim! I was wondering when you'd show up, see, I've had Luci practicing since you left!" She grinned, running a hand down Lucifer's bare spine, to which he keened at, lifting his ass for her, and then Lisirim understood what the witch meant.

Between Luci's thighs was a small golden chain. Charlotte pulled on it, not at all carefully, making Lucifer cry out, and out came a bead. An anal bead. And then another. And another. Until Lucifer was close to tears, panting and the toy was in Charlotte's hand.

"Tadaa." Charlotte taunted, but Lucifer's little smile showed he was proud of himself and Lisirim just couldn't be mad.  
"He's particularly good at oral by the way, with that long tongue of his." Lisirim chose to ignore that, kneeling down and beckoning the king over, who happily came over, tail wagging and stumbling even whilst on all fours. Looking kind of made Lisirim hard, but Charlotte was still there.

"Did I do good?" Lucifer slurred, putting his paw-like hands on Lisirim's thighs. His breath smelt of liquor and his entire body trembled. What in Hell did that witch do to him?  
"Yes, of course," Lisirim told him, running his thumb along the king's cheek, back and forth.

Hesitantly, he picked up a half-empty alcohol bottle, bringing the top to his nose and sniffing. Ecstasy. Hearing Charlotte's sick giggle just made him madder, what a messed up bitch. Her heels clicked on the floor, but Lisirim didn't look at her. His first mistake.

A hand was shoved at his mouth, forcing a little pill in, and with a casual spell from Charlotte, he swallowed it. His second mistake. Within seconds, the drug had taken effect, he felt incredibly hot and incredibly bothered. Unable to take it, he brought his lips to Luci's kissing the king passionately, letting his tongue roll over the fang indents. It didn't matter that he tasted of alcohol, all that mattered was the fact Luci wanted him, and Lisirim wanted Luci. Even Charlotte being there didn't matter. He was going to show her how to fuck Luci properly. Good and proper.

Pulling away, his shucked off his jacket, uncaring of the finger that traced the patterns on his shirt because it definitely wasn't Luci's and Luci was the only thing that mattered. He pulled off his undershirt too and his pants and briefs, so he was nude like Luci.

The demon king ducked down, rolling his perfect split tongue over Lisirim's slit, ignoring the hand sliding down his spine. Luci's tongue felt good, he knotted his hand into Luci's hair, taking special care with the white forelock. Feelings completely overtaking him when Luci took his cock down to the balls, his tongue licking at them experimentally.

"Let me fuck your face," Lisirim growled and Luci happily obliged, pulling away so Lisirim could get up, he let his mouth drop, open and wide as invitation and Lisirim took it, shoving his cock deep into Luci's throat, making the smaller choke, but neither wanted to move, both happy as they were, though, they did take a moment to let Luci's throat relax, even influenced by Charlotte's drugs. A bit softer this time, Lisirim brought his hips to meet Luci's face. So taken by the feeling of Luci's mouth, he didn't notice the sound of a bottle squirting.

And then cold lube touched his ring of nerves, instinctively, he moved forwards, choking Luci in the process. But it didn't help, soon a finger was working inside his virgin ass. And it made him feel amazing, he pushed back on the finger, only stopping when he heard that giggle, he attempted to turn around but that finger brushed against what must have been his prostate and suddenly, he was a moaning mess.

His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, the finger kept going, and Luci's mouth dropped with him. Perhaps it was a spell but suddenly, Lisirim wanted to do anything Charlotte wanted, his main concern was Luci, who diligently sucked Lisirim's cock, but he'd do anything for Charlotte at this moment.

"To the bed, boys." The woman whispered, the soft warm feeling of Luci's mouth was gone, the king had immediately listened, laying on the bed, Lisirm soon followed, sad to have the feeling of Charlotte's finger disappear. But it was soon replaced by Luci's soft body against his, holding onto each other tightly, rolling around and grinding against the other, moaning and groaning, the ever-sensitive one, Luci, almost crying.

The bed dipped, announcing Charlotte's arrival. "I have some toys for you, my sweet little good boys."  
That got both their attention, both still a mess of tangled limbs but very happy to be praised. Charlotte pulled a small egg-shaped vibrator and some tape from behind her back. "Luci, dear, come here, and spread your legs for me."

Luci did as told, as fast as he could, sitting in front of Charlotte with his body on display. Carefully, Charlotte pulled some tape off and stuck the vibrator onto the most prominent vein of Lucifer's cock, she did not switch it on. "I need you to wait a bit, is that okay?" Luci nodded, "Good boy."

"Lisirim, seeing as you liked that little bit of anal, I decided I'd introduce you to one of my personal toys, it's on the big side." Lisirim was interested, crawling over to the witch. She pulled a strap-on dildo from behind her. "My favorite, just for you, and it cums, but I'll need to prep you first."

Lisirim didn't need to be told twice, he turned around, presenting his ass to her, it wasn't as plump as Luci's, more on the muscley side due to yoga, but Charlotte seemed to take joy in groping it, pushing her already lubed up finger back through his tight entrance.

Luci, having gotten bored, shuffled over to Lisirim, cupping his face so he could kiss him. Opening his mouth so that Lisirim could deepen it. Lisirim, of course, took the first chance he got, he feeling of Luci's tongue against his never getting old. He couldn't suppress the moan that came from him when another lubed finger joined the one working inside him. He pulled away from Lucifer, panting heavily. is this how Lucifer felt when Lisirim made love to him? It felt so good, so nice, he wanted more.

Luci kissed his neck softly, sucking at the skin as if he was addicted. The fingers curled against his prostate, runnings along the bundle of nerves, pushing against them and making him feel so good.

"Luci, come here." The witch beckoned with her free hand. Luci obediently went over, but not before pressing another kiss into Lisirim's cheek. "Here you go, sweetie."  
Lisirim had to twist his back to see what was going on, Charlotte had turned Luci's vibrator on and had begun to press his anal beads back into him. Her fingers still worked tirelessly inside him, never stopping, always making sure he felt good

"Do what Lisirim's doing, sweetie." And so, Lucifer turned around, propping himself up on his elbows, close by Lisirim. Lucifer twisted his back a little to face Lisirim, sharing a passionate kiss with him. His tongue rolled over Luci's fang indents. He let out a moan against his king's lips when a third of Charlotte's fingers entered him, he was sure it was the ecstasy, but he felt little to no pain, only bliss, loving how her fingers curled and prodded against his walls.

His eyes flooded with tears, why did it feel so good? Oh, stars, it felt so nice, wonderful. But, he wanted more, bigger, faster. He pulled away, nipping on Luci's lips gently. "C-charlotte~"

The woman grinned at him, "Yes, sweetie?"  
Lisirim groaned, feeling her fingers caressing his prostate, "M-more, pleeaase~!"

Charlotte had no need to be told twice, pushing the last bead into Luci whilst pulling he fingers out of Lisirim, who whimpered at the loss. Quickly, she got up, moving her dress to the side, when had she put it on? Didn't matter, Lis just wanted it inside him.

"On your back," Charlotte told him, so he obeyed, laying near the edge of the bed, knees close to his chest and hands spreading his ass for her. Carefully, she applied a generous helping of lube to both his entrance and her toy, before aligning them and pushing it in. Lisirim grasped the bed sheets, mouth open wide in a silent scream as the dildo entered him.

The moan above him told him Charlotte was getting a rush from it, too. Maybe the dildo was double sided? Maybe she just got off to Femdom? Didn't matter. Stars be damned, it felt so good, her thrusts always managing to hit the right spot, Lisirim was in complete bliss. Her cold hands against his heated thighs and the dildo never giving him a second to catch his breath. Tears flooded his vision, staining his cheeks. His vision went completely hazey, filled with white, and then--

Nothing.

There was something sticky against his chest. Was it his cum? His ass felt sore, what happened last night? Maybe he fell and hit his ass? That'd probably explain. He brought the demon in his arms closer to him and drifted back off.


End file.
